


In Range

by CeliPuff



Series: Love at First Flight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Unsafe Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Broken Condoms, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Don't Try This At Home, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, One Night Stands, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Realistic Hookups, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, airport sex, dating apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: Just a quick tryst at an airport, not like they’ll ever see each other again…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love at First Flight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686745
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest





	In Range

_Fucking Charlie._ She’s lucky she’s basically Dean’s little sister or he would _not_ be getting on a damn plane. But since she graduated from MIT and Dean wasn’t able to make her graduation she insisted they go to Pride, which Dean has always wanted to experience. He may have just came out as bi a few months ago, but he’s always felt at home in the gay community and Charlie was a big help through all that.

So, here he is, at the airport, pretending he _doesn’t_ have a crippling fear of flying. 

**Deano- I better get laid this weekend**

**Chuckles- Or you can get laid right now, grow some balls and use the damn app like an adult.**

**Deano- …**

**Chuckles- *ball emojis***

**Deano- Fine and I’m only doing this because I want to tell you every single horrifying detail while at dinner later. Winchester, out.**

**Chuckles- Keep calling yourself “Winchester” and you’ll never get laid. Luv ya**

Shaking his head, he closed his texts out and opened the app she downloaded onto his phone a few months back. _Why do I have to make an account?_ He groans, but does it. Truth is, he hasn’t gotten laid in months and could really use the release, especially since he might die in a plane crash soon.

_I am a: Male_

_Looking for: Male_

_Interests: Uh… Cars and Ass_

He laughed to himself and deleted that, typing in _a good time_ instead. Now it wants him to upload a photo. _Dammit._ He doesn’t take selfies so he runs in the airport bathroom and takes a quick one. It’s not the best, but it will do. Dean is a very attractive man so he’s never worried much about looks. He can see there are gay dudes around, but it doesn’t give an exact location, just a general location so he clicked on the two in his age group to check them out.

One is some buff dude, which Dean’s never been crazy about. He’s a top and loves picking up his partners so he swiped out of that profile to check out the other. The next guy is… _perfect._ He’s a little twinkish and Dean hopes he isn’t super flamboyant but he feels it’s worth the risk because this dude has the most breathtaking eyes. _Is it creepy to screenshot a dude’s profile to jack off to later?_ He decided it was and didn’t do it, he may be looking for a bathroom quicky but he can give the guy that much in return.

Dean clicked on the message button and froze. 

**Deano- What the hell do I even say? “Looking for some airport ass, hit me up.” That sounds so lame.**

**Chuckles- Because that is lame! Don’t you dare send that.**

**Chuckles- Go for something like “Hey, want to grab a drink?” Or something and then meet up at the bar. Did you find someone?? Is he hot?**

**Deano- Like the hottest dude I’ve ever seen**

**Deano- Typing the message now**

Dean sighed and opened the app back up.

**Impala67- Hey there, a little nervous about this flight want to grab a drink?**

He went back to his texts.

**Deano- Fuck… I sent it. Kill me.**

**Chuckles- Weren’t you just saying you didn’t want to die and that is why you’re scared of flying?**

**Deano- I’m not scared of flying. I’m scared of crashing**

**Chuckles- Just be yourself. You’ll be fine.**

His phone made a notification sound he’s never heard before… _shit._

**Deano- Gotta go Chuckles, my fate awaits**

**Chuckles- *eye roll emoji***

Dean took a deep breath and opened up the app.

**FallenAngel- Did you seriously take that photo in the airport bathroom?**

**Impala67- Maybe**

**FallenAngel- I’m in terminal B at the bar by the quiznos. If you aren’t here by the time my drink is done, I’ll message that buff dude we’re both avoiding.**

**Impala67- How much of that drink you have left?**

Dean looked at where he is and then at his ticket, his flight happens to be in terminal B and that Quiznos isn’t far at all so he takes it as fate, hesitating only a moment before he said fuck it and started walking. 

**FallenAngel- less than half**

**Impala67- You having fun with this?**

**FallenAngel- Maybe**

Okay, that made Dean grin but he had to keep his cool because he can see the bar and there was definitely a dark haired man sitting at it with a drink. _This is gonna be awkward._ Dean thought to himself, just as the man turned around and their eyes locked. 

Even from this distance his eyes are like blue flames causing Dean’s feet to move forward without his consent and suddenly, he’s just a moth. 

The closer they got the more mesmerizing they were and _these_ eyes just made their way into Dean’s permanent spank bank. He doesn’t even take in the rest of the man until they’re practically face to face, okay, this whole dude is permanently in Dean’s spank bank, everything about him is a wet dream. 

“H-hey there Angel.” _Turn on the charm, act like you belong._

The man grinned, “Hello, _Impala.”_ _Fuck… that voice._ Two words from the man and Dean’s dick is already here for this, his voice was sex all on it’s own.

“Damn, you a phone sex operator?” Dean joked.

“Yes, actually.” He was still grinning as he visibly checked Dean out but before Dean can ask if he’s fucking with him he speaks again, “You really want a drink first or are you down to have some fun and then a drink after?” His eyes narrow, challengingly and well… Dean’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

Dean clicked his tongue and tilted his head like he was considering the question, even though every part of him knew they would be in the bathroom within the next few moments. “Well, you got to have a drink. Doesn’t seem fair.” He hoped that was convincing, because he definitely didn't mean it.

It wasn’t. Because _Angel_ just laughed and slid his drink over to Dean and nodded. Once again, a challenge, and like the last time, Dean took the bait, swallowing the drink down without asking what it was. _Thank god that was whiskey._

“Fair, now?” Mr. Phone Sex Operator asked and Dean would be tempted to fuck this guy against the damn bar if he spoke one more damn time. 

“Lead the way.” Dean noticed there weren’t any bags near the man and when he stood and led Dean to the bathrooms, he couldn’t help but ask. “Where are your bags? You work here or something?” 

Angel glanced over from the side of his eye and took a few seconds to answer, “They’re with my brother by our gate.” He answered, but Dean noticed the hesitation. _Either he’s lying, or he doesn’t want to share personal shit,_ Dean wondered but he had always been a nosey one, so he wasn’t about to give up yet. He liked a lot about this Fallen Angel; His sex hair was hot as hell and Dean wondered if this was his first hookup today. Also, how tall the guy was, he didn’t expect to be near eye level with him but he’s glad to have a front row seat to those angelic eyes. _Wonder if that is why he chose Angel?_ Yeah, the eyes and voice were definitely Dean’s favorite things, he also had to give those lips some credit, he wouldn’t mind seeing them wrapped around his cock. But one thing Dean noticed when he opened the bathroom door were his hands. He had never had a hand kink before but he knew this man could palm both their cocks at the same time with ease, and that thought had his semi grow at least another inch. 

There were three other men inside taking a piss but they didn’t seem to give a shit whether or not two dudes were walking in a stall together and for that, Dean was thankful. “Uh… I’m Dean.” _Stupid._ Not only was it a stupid thing to say, the timing was horrible but it made Angel grin. 

“No way, so it isn’t _Impala?”_ His ocean eyes looked directly at Dean’s lips and he took a step in. Again, he was hesitant but that was probably for Dean’s sake. 

“Impala is my car. She’s a beauty, I’d show you a photo if this was different circumstances.” _Why are you still talking?! Can it Winchester!_

He reached for Dean’s bag and set it down, “You haven’t done this before have you?” He’s teasing, but Dean doesn’t sense judgement.

“What? A bathroom hookup? Of course.” _I’m Dean fucking Winchester, no strings attached sex is my thing._

“Not that. The app.” His big hands wrap around Dean’s hips, making him shutter. 

_Play it off…_ “What makes you say that?” Dean grabbed his hips back and pulled him closer, both of their growing erections rub and Dean was happy his breath wasn’t the only one to catch.

“Because this isn’t my first time and no one has ever told me their name, let alone what car they drive.” He leaned in next to Dean’s ear, “I’m Castiel.” 

“Cast— that’s… can I just call you Cas?” Dean stopped himself from saying _that’s a mouthful,_ he can already feel that is accurate.

“Mmhmm.” Cas nibbles Dean’s ear before speaking low and deep, “Most can’t handle the full thing, I don’t take it personal.” There’s definitely an innuendo here, but Dean doesn’t dwell on it, he’d rather see for himself, so he began to unbuckle Cas’ jeans just as Cas kissed his neck. 

“You on a layover too?” Dean lied. He isn’t on a layover, but he can’t seem to stop talking, which is new for him. Why the hell is he so nervous? This isn’t his first hookup with a stranger or with a dude. _Get a grip, Dean._

“Mmhmm.” He repeated, but Dean got the vibe Cas wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying, which was fine because he brought their mouths together for the first time and the dude could fucking kiss like no one’s business.

Suddenly Dean didn’t have anything else to say, because his confidence was back in business. He backed Cas against the stall wall and deepened the kiss, their tongues beginning a perfect dance as Dean’s hands found their way into Cas’ already fucked hair. He pulled his head back with a tug, relishing the way Cas moaned and responded to every single touch. 

Dean pulled away to suck on Cas’ neck and rut against him, his hands sliding down into his pants and gripping his ass. “Ah fuck.” Castiel is breathless and Dean was shocked to find out the man’s voice is even deeper when aroused. Cas pulled out a packet from his pocket and handed it to Dean. “Don’t go easy on me, I already prepped.” 

Castiel reached down and began to unbuckle Dean’s pants. He’s looking at what he’s doing and Dean’s thankful because that means he _didn’t_ see his moment of shock at the fact that this beautiful man was ready to go all the way right here in this airport bathroom.

When he finally reached in and grabbed his prize, they both groaned, their mouths instantly finding the other again, only this time, the kiss is even more heated. 

Within a few seconds, both of their pants are down and when their cocks touched for the first time, they both hesitated. They shouldn’t be touching bare, that’s stupid, especially with a one night stand but goddamn did it feel amazing.

Castiel has a huge dick and Dean was happy those hands were not misleading in any way. 

Cas grinned and turned around, “I’d suck you off first but my flight is in less than fifteen minutes so you’re gonna have to hurry this up pretty boy.” 

“Pretty boy? _I’m_ the pretty boy here? Have you seen you?” Dean rolled on the condom, ready to shut Cas up with his cock if he said another bratty comment. 

“Would you like to discuss my personal feelings about my personal looks or are you — fuck!” _Exactly, shut it angel eyes._ Dean would have said that out loud, but as it turned out, Cas also had an angel ass because _this_ was _heaven_ and all he could do was groan as he sank inside. Dean could tell he prepped, but it was obviously hours ago, because he was squeezing Dean’s cock in all the right places.

“So tight.” He bottomed out and kissed along Cas’ shoulder, trying to let him adjust. “Fuck this feels so good.”

Cas huffed a laugh, “Would feel better if you moved, baby.” Still bratty, but he got a pass for that cute term of endearment and Dean started to move, reaching around to slowly stroke Cas’ throbbing cock. “Oh my fuck.” He whispered, making Dean grin cockily.

Cas pulled his t-shirt up and held it between his teeth and Dean took the opportunity to run his hands all along his gorgeous smooth skin as he continued to work him open. 

“Dean…” Castiel nearly sent Dean over the ledge too soon with that fucking sex voice. Cas could make the word _spoon_ sound hot and that’s nothing compared to how Dean’s name sounds coming out of that gorgeous mouth. “Fuck me harder, make me always remember your name. Ruin me, so no one else on that bullshit app could ever compare.”

“I swear if you don’t stop dirty talking I’m about to shamelessly come prematurely and it will be all your fault. Touch yourself while I pound this ass.” Dean pulled Cas’ hand off the wall and guided him to his own cock before gripping his hips tightly and picking up the pace. He stole a glance around at Cas’ sexy hand wrapped around his dick and had to slam his eyes shut. _Can’t watch that, Angel here has to come first._

“Shit, right there.” Cas said breathlessly as he pushed back. “Fuck… so good.” Dean made sure to continue pounding that spot and felt Castiel come unglued as he got closer and closer to the edge. Come to think of it, Dean was right there with him. It felt so good… _too_ good. _I put a condom on, right?_ But before he could think too much about that, his angel is coming. “Dean — coming.” He choked out before groaning and emptying into his fist. 

For his ego, Dean normally likes to make his partners come and then keep going for a while but that wasn’t going to happen today. He quickly followed Cas, fucking his way through his orgasm and nearly collapsed on top of him. If it was up to him, he never would have pulled out but they both had a flight to catch so unfortunately, that was impossible.

What he didn’t expect, was to pull out and see a completely shredded condom. _Fuck!!_

With his mouth agape, Dean stared down at his spent cock, searching for words. _Uh… sorry dude, I just filled your ass up, hope you’re clean._

When Castiel sat up, Dean could tell he felt what had happened and he turned around wide eyed, “Did you just…”

Dean shrugged and huffed a nervous laugh, “Well… you did say to ruin you.” He attempted a lame joke. 

He began to clean himself, eyes narrowed at Dean. “That’s a bad joke.”

“I know, I know. Like as soon as it came out of my mouth, I regretted it.” Dean tried to help clean. 

“I’m going to try and pretend that _wasn’t_ an STI joke.” Cas turned and started cleaning Dean’s spent cock, a small frown still on his face. 

Dean lifted his gaze, “I promise, it wasn’t. We’re good? Right?” _I mean, you aren’t the only one worried here buddy._

_“I’m_ good. As long as you are, _we’re_ good.” 

“Yup. Clean as a whistle… that’s a saying right?” Dean scratched his head.

Cas finally smiled, “I believe it is.”

“Cassie!” Someone called from outside the stall. “Please tell me you’re in here, this is like the fifth bathroom I’ve yelled in and it’s getting old.” 

“Fuck.” Cas whispered. “Go away, Balt.”

“You know I’d love to, but it seems we have a flight to catch, so stop being a hoe and come on.” He scoffed and walked out of the bathroom and Cas gave Dean a shrug. 

“It seems the fun is over. Thanks for fucking me raw in an airport bathroom.” He grinned and finished fixing his pants. 

Dean couldn’t help but grin back, Cas’ smile was just too perfect. “Hey, that was an accident.” He pulled Cas in and they both smiled into a kiss. It was all really… _cute._ Too cute for a bathroom tryst.

“I’ll definitely remember you, so there’s that.” Cas kissed him again and pulled away. Their fingers lingering together a moment longer before he opened the door and walked to the sink. “Take care, _Impala._ You should take a new photo, that bathroom selfie doesn’t do those eyes justice.” And with that, he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you check out part two, I couldn’t keep our boys apart. 😬


End file.
